An advantage of the present disclosure is to provide an operator cooked food whenever the operator wants it. Business owners, vending machine operators, and individuals can install food processing systems of the present disclosure in their offices or homes to get freshly cooked food 24 hours a day.
A food processing system may be an autonomous chef. A cook may spend less time in preparing food and in cooking the food. A computer controlled cooking temperature and cooking period are more accurate.